


5 times Bart said I love you, 1 time Ed meant it

by starrychaos



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Dinner, Falling In Love, First Dates, Five And One, Five Plus One, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Game Night, Haircuts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Writing Prompt, Young Justice - Freeform, no beta we die like men, zetaflash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/starrychaos
Summary: Zetaflash fic 💕I love the 5+1 writing format and figured I’d post the start of one 💕💕
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109





	1. The Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to skip this note.  
> I’ve missed writing so much 💕💕 I hope to slowly get back into it. It’s so hard to find free time to actually write, and because of that I’ve just been lite and more stressed. And because I’m stressed I don’t feel like writing. And the cycle continues. BUT. I am hoping to spend at least one night a week working on stories because I’ve had so many ideas and projects I need to start.

“This is so moded!” The kid flash exclaimed as the oversized claw clenched the giant stuffed purple elephant before it released it back into the sea of stuffies. 

“Come on Bart, the movie is going to start soon.” Ed said, gently attempting to pull his friend away from the claw machine. 

They had arrived at the theater severely early, mostly due to the speedsters need to well, speed. 

The entire team had decided to take a well deserved night off. Everyone paired up and eventually left Bart and Ed alone. 

Kind of. 

Ed thought that was what happened but truthfully, Bart bribed the entire team with ungodly amounts of chicken whizees if they would ‘coincidently’ all have plans on their day off. 

If he was being honest, he just really wanted to spend some time alone with Ed. He really, really liked Ed. 

Their friendship came quickly, when Jaime started drifting, Bart wasn’t expecting someone to be there to pick up the pieces. But there was Ed. With his floppy hair and his warm smile. He became Bart’s rock, his person. 

Eventually, the platonic love shifted to something more. 

He wasn’t exactly sure if Ed felt the same, but that wasn’t going to stop him from at least enjoying the other’s company. No matter what they would always be friends and Bart was okay with that.

Having any type of relationship with Ed was better than being alone again. 

What he hadn’t planned on was the stupid claw machine.

And the way Ed’s face lit up when he saw the purple elephant. 

Bart was determined to get it for Ed. 

This led him to spend at least 15 dollars in quarters and about 45 minutes trying to get the prize. 

Ed tried numerous times to get Bart to stop so they could get good seats but if Bart was anything, he was persistent.

“We can try after the movie ese.” Ed tried to reassure Bart, but Bart shook his head as he placed another 2 quarters into the slot and got it lined up again. 

“No. What if some little kid comes along and gets it. No can do her-man-o.” 

Ed found it endearing to say the least, but the previews were definitely over now which means they are missing the movie they paid to go see. 

“It will be fine. Come on. Movie is starting.” When it was clear Bart had no intention of leaving until the elephant was in his possession, Ed had an idea. “Can I try?” 

“Fine.” Bart grumbled as he put in 2 more quarters. “But don’t get your hopes up. I’ve been trying and it hasn’t worked yet.” 

Ed attempted to stifle a laugh, causing Bart to look up confused. 

In a flash of gold shimmer, Ed was gone. 

“Which one ese?” Ed’s voice was muffled, and Bart figured out why when he turned towards the machine, now holding Ed inside. 

Bart laughed and pointed to the one he wanted and just as fast as he left, Ed returned. This time with the big purple elephant. 

“Dude! That’s so crash!” Bart was vibrating with excitement as Ed passed the toy over. 

“I don’t think they will miss it, considering how much you spent to try and get it.” Ed chuckled with a warm smile, the smile that made Bart fall in the first place. 

“Let’s go before we miss too much.”

Bart only nodded, holding the stuffie with pride. His feet were glued to the floor and he gave a small sigh. Ed looked over at the slight noise coming from the speedster and immediately went into what Bart called “momma Ed mode”

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked returning to his friend, his expression pure worry. 

“We need to name it. And figure out custody agreements. We can’t have our child growing up without both dads. It will be heartbreaking.” Bart dramatically clung to the toy, earning a cackle from Ed. 

“Well, it looks like a she, don’t you think?” Ed asked, pondering quietly. 

“Yes! Totally!” 

“Well, how about…” He trailed off, thinking a little too deeply to find a name for a stuffed animal. “Ellie? Ellie the elephant?” 

“Oh my god I love you. That’s exactly what I was thinking.” 

Ed smiles before taking the newly named elephant from Bart. 

“Come on! We have to find a nice spot for our daughter.” He teased with a smile, he moved a few yards forward before Bart zipped up next to Ed.

The pair found a nice spot, even though they missed the beginning of the movie. Ed placed Ellie on his left knee and Barts right knee, which earned a huge grin from Bart.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wants to give Bart the family dinners he misses dearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is kinda lackluster im sorry 
> 
> But hey at least i finally wrote the second chapter

Dinner with the Garrick’s was something Ed never got to do. Bart talked about the Sunday dinners they would do, usually with Jaime, and how amazing it was to be able to just be a regular 15 year old, even if it was just for a night. 

When Joan passed, the dinners ceased immediately. Bart claimed it didn’t bother him, that he didn’t miss them, but Ed knew his friend better than that. 

A few months after Joan passed, Ed had an idea to cheer Bart up. Their own family dinner. 

He knew Joan had countless recipes for the many different dinners she made and that’s where his adventure began. 

He called up the Garrick’s home and asked Jay if he could come over for research. Jay had told him Bart wasn’t home and Ed smiled. ‘Even better.’ 

Within the hour he was on the front porch step and felt nervous. Would it make Jay uncomfortable, asking for his late wife’s cookbooks? Perhaps. But Bart was worth it. 

He only got one knock in before Jay answered the door, knowing Ed would be arriving at any moment. He had a sad smile on his face when he greeted the young hero. 

“Hi Mr. Garrick-”

“Please, Ed, you’ve been here countless times. Call me Jay.” 

“Thank you Mr- Jay.” 

“What can I do for you? You mentioned research on the phone?” The elder raised an eyebrow as he shut the front door, leading Ed to the living room. Jay sat in the love seat he sat with Joan in. Ed took notice of Jay’s instinct to reach for Joan’s hand but said nothing. Jay gave a small sigh and slid his hand back to it’s partner folded on his lap. 

“So, Bart used to tell me about the dinners.. And I know he’s been bummed about everything lately. I was wondering- If it’s not okay that is okay. I can figure something out so don’t feel pressured.” He rambled the last part out almost as fast as the speedster he called his best friend could. He sucked in a quick breath before continuing. “Would I be able to use Joan’s recipe? I don’t know what Bart liked the most but I think he’d like having a Sunday dinner like before.” 

Jay looked at Ed with glossy eyes. His face is one that is usually easy to read but in this moment it is filled with too many emotions that it seems emotionless. Ed felt a pang of guilt and started to feel like this was a mistake. He was about to apologize for wasting Jay’s time when Jay smiled a bright smile. His eyes were still sad but the smile was warm. 

“Bart is lucky to have a friend like you in his life Eduardo.” 

Ed shifted in his seat, unsure how to respond. Instead of a verbal response, he gave a small nod as Jay stood. 

“Joan always loved cooking. It was her favorite thing and she was beyond ecstatic when Bart came to live with us. She could cook as much as she wanted without it going to waste and Bart loved her cooking.” He began as he walked into the kitchen. Ed followed suit, when he arrived in the kitchen Jay was already scanning the bookshelf. 

“Bart always told me how much he appreciated the home cooked meals.” 

“He certainly did. Here was Joan’s favorite cookbook. She wrote all the recipes down from various cook books and passed down family recipes. You can take it. Bart loved everything so I’m sure you’ll find something good to make.” 

“I don’t need the book sir, I can just take a photo.” Ed said, pulling out his phone to prove his point. Jay chuckled and placed the book in Ed’s hands. 

“Take it. I was never good in the kitchen. Joan would want it to find a good home where it will be used.” 

Ed blinked and rubbed his index finger across the leather back. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Go on.” 

“Thank you… Jay.” He smiled and they said their goodbyes before Ed left. 

Ed began flipping through the pages, reading all the names of the dishes along with the ingredients. 

He kept flipping through the old pages, taking in the beauty of Joan’s cursive penmanship. The recipes all had little notes about what people (mostly jay) thought of the meal. 

‘Not enough lemon zest’

‘Too much garlic’ 

‘Perfect just the way it is’ 

Ed chuckled to himself, continuing his search for a good one when he saw a note that made him stop 

‘Bart’s favorite (or so he says)’ 

Ed quickly scanned through it, and sure enough he had all the ingredients. 

He began working quickly, he was so excited to do this he almost forgot to message Bart. 

Since dinner was already cooking he figured he’d call instead of text. Bart never answered texts right away anyways. 

The phone rang four times before a familiar voice responded. 

“What’s up hermano?”

“Come to my house at 5:30. Don’t be late.” Before he could be bombarded with questions, Ed hung up and continued cooking. 

5:15 rolls around and Ed finally finished cooking. He quickly set the placemats up and lit a candle. After looking at the table he groans and pinches the flame out, the smell of burnt wick wafting in the air. It looked too much like a date, not a family dinner. He paused and realized it wouldn’t be a family dinner because he forgot to invite Jay over. He meant to, but he got caught up in the process. He feels a pang of something he couldn’t quite explain, knowing it wouldn’t be like Sunday dinners were before. 

It’s too late to back out now. So he takes off his apron and folds it neatly before tucking it in it’s rightful spot. 

Right as the clock hit 5:30, there was a knock on Ed’s door. 

Ed opened it to find his favorite speedster giving a puzzled look. 

“Bart!” 

“Ed!” Bart mirrors Ed’s tone before laughing “What’s with the secrecy. ‘Come over at 5;30’ and that's it?” He ended his statement more like a question, as he tried to peer around Ed to see what the big fuss was about. Ed smiles widely, blocking his view. 

“Can friends not invite friends over for spontaneous visits Bart?” 

“They can but spontanuity isn’t usually a word I’d use to describe you” 

Ed fake gasped loudly and clutched his chest. 

“That hurts Bart.” Ed laughs before continuing. “I know you miss family dinners so I wanted to give you one. I know it’s not the same but Jay gave me Joan’s cook book and I.. I hope you like it.” he gave a sheepish smile, moving out of the way to show Bart the set up. 

Bart’s eyes widen and he looks between the table and Ed a few times before he settles his gaze to Ed. 

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. Dinner’s gonna get cold if we wait too long.” 

The boys sit down and eat their meal, joking around and talking. Even after they both cleared their plates, they stayed at the table. It wasn’t until Ed just happened to glance at the stove’s clock that he realized how long they had been sitting there. 

Ed stood up to take the plates but Bart was faster. 

“You made the meal. Let me do cleanup duty.” 

“You’re the guest.” 

“I always did the dishes when we had dinners..” 

There was no way Ed could object now. He simply sat back down and Bart zipped around the kitchen cleaning up the mess. It was clean in no time and soon Bart joined Ed at the table again. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Bart spoke up. 

“Thank you.. For dinner. It was amazing.” 

“Did you like it?” 

“I loved it.” He smiled widely “You’re a kick ass cook hermano.” 

“I just followed instructions.” Ed shrugged the compliment off.

“Give yourself more credit.” 

Bart checked the time before standing once more. 

“I should probably go back home, it’s getting late.” 

“Yeah okay.” Ed stood too, walking Bart to the door. “Should i… find another recipe to do for next Sunday?” 

Bart’s eyes filled with glee as he looked up to Ed. 

“Do you even have to ask?” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Yes… Thank you by the way. I needed this. You’re thoughtful and I love you hermano.” Ed gave Bart a hug. 

“Tell Jay I said hello.” 

“Will do.” 

Ed waved until Bart was out of sight. He stood at the doorway staring at where the speedster had taken off in the night with a fond expression.


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game nights with these two never go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN’T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG!!! I took a break because of college and then low key (high key) forgot about this and about 20 other fics I was writing :(

Game night’s sound like a fun way to distress, unless you’re Bart and Ed, then it just causes even more problems. 

No matter what game they would choose, it would end in yelling , throwing cards or dice or something, then ultimately cleaning up early and finding something to watch on tv instead. When this would happen, they’d only stay upset for a short while, neither one willing to hold a grudge. 

Both boys loved playing games, but they loved winning more. Typically after they argue and put the game away, they instantly forgive each other and end up in a platonic cuddle puddle. 

This isn’t one of those times. 

When Ed picked scrabble for the game of the night, he neglected to remember the fact that Bart Allen has vocabulary that Ed couldn’t even begin to comprehend. 

“Hermano that’s not a word” 

“Lies.” 

“Zestybus is not a word!!” 

“Maybe for your caveman way of living but in the future, zestybus is a word.” 

“Oh yeah? Use it in a sentence then ese” 

Bart fumbled for a nanosecond, barely noticeable by Ed. Barely is the key word. 

“That zestybus was so crash!” Bart shrugged, causing Ed to groan.

“You can’t just tack on the word bus to other words to make new words, that's not how it works.” 

“But you can add ‘bus’ to school and it counts?? Not fair” 

“A SCHOOLBUS IS A THING” 

“I believe it’s two words though.” 

“I let biobus, playino, AND waratel pass. You can’t let ONE word pass?” 

Bart squints his eyes, a smile covering his entire face.

“So, we both just agreed that school bus is two words” Bart teased

“You’re unbelievable Bart” Ed scoffed and looked at the board. 

Ed was winning by 15 points, but there was plenty more game to play. He stood up 

“I think that’s enough of game night.” 

“What why? You’re a sore loser!!” 

“Because this is exhausting Bart. Every week we do the same thing. We end up fighting and I don’t want to fight, not with you” 

“Ed… it’s just a game. We don’t have to fight.” 

“Let’s just find a movie to watch or something.” 

Bart sadly nodded and cleaned up the game as Ed went to the bathroom. 

As soon as the door clicked Bart took the pieces out once more and started placing them strategically. In a flash he was done and had put a movie in. 

Ed came out a few moments later and walked over to Bart, all the anger had dissipated in his short break. 

“So what movie did you pick?” 

“Clue” 

“Oh a mystery? Why?” 

“I dunno” not because i know its your favorite, totally not that. 

The two sat close together, sharing a blanket as they started. Bart paused it, looking over to Ed.

“Could you get me a drink and popcorn!” The ginger gave the best puppy eyes he could.

“Aren’t you the speedster, get it yourself.” Ed frowned, clearly not falling for Bart’s plan. He wanted Ed to get up and notice the scrabble pieces, but the boy was too stubborn so Bart caved and did it himself. When he returned, Ed had moved over more, and got a second blanket. 

Bart visibly shrunk and passed Ed a drink as well, they both set theirs on end tables on opposite sides of the couch. 

The movie progressed and Bart found himself bored. He didn’t like the palpable tension in the air, and he didn’t like the fact that his note to Ed was still on the table unseen. He tapped his fingers on his skull trying to keep himself occupied. 

Typically, when they go to watch movies Bart would play with Ed’s sleeve or hoodie string when he got bored, something to keep him present and quiet. In turn, Ed would usually have an arm around Bart, holding him close. Sometimes he’d absentmindedly run his fingers through the other boys hair, which helped to have Bart remember to slow down, to be patient. 

The movie ended and Ed seemed to be in a better mood, but it still wasn’t great. 

“It’s getting late, I should probably head home.” The speedster said abruptly, already throwing on his shoes and coat. 

“Okay ese, talk to you later?” Ed questioned, unsure why Bart was in such a hurry to leave. 

Bart gave a small smile and nodded, “Later hermano!” 

Ed was left to clean up the bags of popcorn and drinks from their little game night. He thought to himself as he threw the things away, still wondering why he left so quickly. Hedecided that the other was always going to be at least partially a mystery to him, given the different times they grew up. 

He flopped back down onto the couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, it was then he noticed that there were still scrabble pieces out of the box. They were neatly set in rows which peaked his interest. He quickly stood and walked around the table to see what they said. 

‘I love you and i love game night, im sorry’ 

Ed smiled, shaking his head as he pulled out his phone. He snapped a picture before putting the pieces away


	4. The Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed struggles with his emotions and Bart just wants a haircut

After the scrabble incident, things went back to the way they were. Only difference now was that Ed felt different. He wanted to bring up the message but Bart didn’t seem to even remember it. Life continued as normal but Ed couldn’t help but wonder why Bart felt the need to say he loved him. Looking back, Bart had been saying it more and more but it didn’t mean anything to Ed at the time it was said. 

He decided to not put too much thought into it, but to pay more attention to the circumstances in which he said those three little words. 

The pair continued spending all of their free time together, and Bart hadn’t said it ever since. Ed was going to just let it go and chalk it up to Bart being Bart. 

That is, until the haircut incident. 

About three weeks passed and with winter slowly approaching, Bart was letting his hair grow out. As it was now it looked atrocious, like a giant ginger cotton ball on his head. Everyone on the team made fun of it, in a loving way of course, but Ed always told him it looked nice. 

Bart assumed he was just being a good friend, but Ed really did like the mess. It reminded him of a cloud at sunset, and he made sure to tell Bart whenever the opportunity appeared. 

In the end, the hair became too much and Bart needed it cut. He usually just had a girl from the team, or Joan, cut it for him because they already were prepared for Bart's inability to sit still. 

The night he decided it was too long, Ed and he were on Ed’s couch watching a rerun of a sitcom they both had already binge watched together before, 

“Hey Ed?” Bart asked, his head on the other's shoulder as he watched the screen. Ed was combing his fingers (or at least trying to) through Bart's hair. 

Ed hummed in response, glancing down the the smaller boy. 

“Would you give me a haircut?” 

“What? Why ese?” Ed questioned, quirking and eyebrow as he turned his face to Bart’s. 

“It’s just too long. It’s always in my face. And! It’s hot.” Bart exclaimed, looking up to Ed. 

“Winter is coming you know, gotta stay warm.” 

“I’m a speedster. I'm literally always warm. It’s too much. Please?” He did the same puppy dog face he always did when he wanted something. 

“I don’t know how to cut hair, why don’t you ask M’gann? Or literally anyone else?” 

“I’m not with ‘literally anyone else’, I’m with you!!” 

“I still can’t cut hair.” 

“Fine.” Bart huffed, throwing himself up as he walked to the kitchen.

Ed didn’t think much of it, assuming he was raiding the fridge. He heard Bart moving things and opening drawers, causing him to turn to see what the speedster was up to. 

Bart was currently on the counter, a fistful of his hair in his hand as he brought a pair of scissors up to the tuft of hair. 

Ed never moved so fast in his life. He snatched the scissors away, holding them up out of Bart's reach. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing??” 

“Cutting my hair. You wouldn’t help me.” Bart shot back frowning. 

“You’re going to mess it up if you try it yourself.” 

“Well, like I said you wouldn’t help.” He reached for the scissors, which resulted in Ed lightly shooing his hand away. 

“Fine. Sit down at the table. I’ll be right back.” 

Bart complied and hopped off of the counter, picking a seat at the table. Ed had disappeared down the hallway, rummaging for anything he could use to help with Bart's hair. 

He returned with a hairbrush, some hair ties he’d used for his own hair to keep out of his face, a comb, and a towel. 

He wrapped Bart up, securing the towel as best as he could with a hair tie. Then, with a gentle hand he brushed out any and all tangled in Bart’s hair, sectioning as he went. He had his hair cut enough to have a general idea of how to do it. 

“You sure you want me to do this? I don’t know how to cut hair.” Ed felt like a broken record, but he wanted to make sure Bart was one hundred percent okay with whatever trainwreck Ed was about to do to his hair. 

“I have faith in you.” Bart nodded, before putting his head down like he had done for the members who would do his hair. 

Ed lifted a trembling hand and nodded. 

“Okay.” He sucked in air, freezing as he stared at Bart’s hair. 

Bart could sense his friend's nerves and turned around briefly to smile brightly, “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t trust you completely hermano. Just start out small, you can always cut off more if it’s too long.” 

Bart was being surprisingly patient and Ed swallowed, nodding yet again. The speedster resumed his previous position and continued to give tips he’d remembered the others doing with his hair any other time he’d get it cut.

Ed took in all of the information and processed it. He continued to fiddle with Bart’s hair, trying to buy time before the inevitable. After a solid ten minutes of doing nothing, Bart began to get antsy, his leg began bouncing as he sighed deeply.

“Please, just cut it, it grows back, it’s fine.” The fidgeting boy groaned out, causing Ed to put his fears on the back burner and get to work. 

He started slowly, afraid to cut too much off. 

After Bart began to quickly lose focus, Ed sped up his cutting just a bit and soon enough he was finished. 

It definitely wasn’t the best haircut ever created, but it wasn’t awful. Ed circled Bart like a vulture, inspecting it carefully. There was no way he’d let Bart leave looking terrible, so he snipped off extra hair as he deemed necessary. When he was finally finished, he set the scissors down and grabbed Bart’s wrist, leading him to the bathroom. 

“Now, it’s not great by any standards, and I want you to be honest, but remember you literally begged me for this so you can’t complain too much.” Ed said nervously, as he faced Bart away from the mirror to start. He flipped the light on and watched as Bart turned around, his expression unreadable. 

The place was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and Ed swore Bart could hear his heart pounding against his rib cage as he waited for Bart’s opinion. 

Bart leaned in, analyzing his locks carefully. He turned his head back and forth and back and forth and back and- 

“Are you going to say something or not?” Ed couldn’t take it anymore. The silence was surely driving him insane. 

Bart didn’t respond, instead turned to face Ed directly, his facial expression neutral. 

“It’s..” Bart drew out before pausing to look back at the work that had been done. 

“Come on, ese, out with it!” 

“It’s great Ed, I knew you could do it.” Bart said finally, giving a wide smirk and a thumbs up for good measure. Ed lightly slapped his hand away from Ed’s face and frowned 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it!! I’m never going to have to ask anyone else for haircuts ever again!! You know, if super hero-ing doesn’t work out, open up a barber shop.” 

“I hate you. I hate you so much Bart.” Ed said smiling the entire time. 

“I know, but I don't care because I love you and love always beats hate just like hero’s always beat villains!” Bart teased as he walked past Ed to go back to the couch. 

He said it so casually. He said it again. Ed wondered if he should bring it up because obviously Bart said it. What if he meant platonic love, what if he just meant he loved him as a friend? What if bringing it up makes it awkward because Ed assumed it was love love when it wasn’t? 

Ed began to spiral until Bart shouted from the living room, “You coming? There’s a crappy shark movie on!! You don’t wanna miss this, it’s hilarious!” 

Bart was right, Ed didn’t want to miss a second of whatever this was, the shark movie was just a bonus. (Come on you know you love bad shark movies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y’all for sticking around through this, tbh i just love this ship so much and i could honestly write about it nonstop 😂


End file.
